Spike: The Series
by FluteAngel
Summary: Our own Spike spinoff series! Spike leaves Sunnydale after the Hellmouth permentaly closes and Buffy moves on with life. Moving to New York, he gets caught up in something with unknown evil all dealing with one little girl. Co-authored with SpikeslilGirl
1. Leaving

Chapter One  
  
  
  
Spike turned up the radio as he passed the 'You are now leaving Sunnydale' sign. Heading down the highway, he didn't know where exactly he was going. As long as it was away from the Slayer and her band of groupies. It wasn't like any of them were needed there anymore, with the Hellmouth now being officially closed and all. At least that entrance anyways. There wasn't any point in staying. Ever since Buffy had ended their relationship, if you could even call it that, he had felt himself straying farther and farther from whatever had lured him to Sunnydale. Now with the ritual complete and the Hellmouth closed, the demon population seemed to have pretty much vanished from the small town. That's what Spike was doing. Vanishing. But he wasn't the only one. The witch, Willow, was moving in over at his Grandsire's to help them out. Anya had sold the Magic Box and her and Xander were moving to Seattle in order to work out their problems that had kept them from getting married. Buffy and the kid were staying there. The slayer wanted to live a real life. Retire from her destiny. She even had a new man in her life. Mark something or other. That had been the last straw for Spike. Even after she broke it off, he had hung around hoping. Just hoping she would come to her senses. Come back to him. He realized not that that would never happen. That's why he was leaving, determined to get over her. To get his bloody life back even with the chip still logged in his head.  
  
He drove for days, only stopping at Motels when it became day. Then leaving again when it was dark. He talked to no one, lost in his own thoughts and pain. He pulled onto the exit going into New York City. Spike loved the city and even if one of the Scoobies came there, the chances of them seeing each other were slim to none. He pulled into a cheap hotel for the rest of the night and the next night he would have to find an apartment. 


	2. Starting Over

Chapter Two  
  
Spike sauntered into the motel room. He dropped his "stuff" on the floor, which was just a suitcase and an empty bottle of booze. He groaned and stumbled over to the bed, exhausted. Once he fell, the bed collapsed. "That's it!" Spike muttered to himself. He was going to look for an apartment tomorrow; he couldn't stand staying in another grungy motel room. He might be a Vampire but he still had morals.  
  
Spike awoke around 12:00pm in the afternoon. He got up feeling drowsy but quickly put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob outside. The last thing he wanted was some pesky cleaning lady bothering him. Spike lit up a cigarette and put his feet up. He started to look through the newspaper until he came across the apartment ads. He looked for something cozy but that didn't cost much.  
  
William the Bloody, a 148 year-old Vampire who's killed thousands of innocent people was actually looking for an apartment and he was even going to pay rent! Back in the old days he would of fed off the land lore maybe even the next-door neighbors while he was at it. After good fifteen-minutes he came across a pretty good offer.  
  
44th Street  
  
Apartment Building #1256  
  
2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom  
  
Phone Number: (203) 245-6654  
  
Spike stepped into the elevator; he had called earlier and arranged to "check out" the place, as the woman on the phone had put it. As the sliding doors opened on the third floor, Spike saw an old lady with way to much make-up on and a pink jacket.  
  
"Are you the guy who wants to see the apartment" the old woman asked with a very strong Brooklyn accent. He nodded. She started to walk, Spike followed.  
  
"Well, it's not very big but at least it has two bedrooms" said the old lady as she unlocked to door. When Spike walked in, it was pretty much a dump but it had potential. Spike noticed a drawing on the floor; He bent down to look at it more closely. The "drawing" was actually an outline of a body that was done in white chalk.  
  
"May I ask what the bloody hell happened to the last person who lived here." Spike said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Jealous boyfriend. Left him, guy got obsess with her then BAM! She's found one morning with her throat sliced. Poor thing"  
  
"Did you know her?" Spike asked, as he looked around.  
  
" No but they said she was a real nut case, no wonder her hubby killed her…. Well, the furniture stays meaning the couch, bed, the armchair, kitchen table, and a couple of other things."  
  
Spike took his final glance around  
  
"I'll take it"  
  
"You sure? You haven't even looked around through the whole place," asked the old lady, perplexed.  
  
"I'll take it" Spike repeated.  
  
"Okay, okay. Whatever you say" The old woman had him sign some papers and he paid for two months worth of rent. Before she left, she handed him the keys and then left closing the door behind her. "Home, sweet, home" Spike said to himself as he put his suitcase on the couch. He went out on the fire escape for a smoke. Spike lit up his cigarette and stared down at the empty alley. Not even five minutes had gone by when he heard a scream; it sounded like a young girl. Spike heard the scream again; he looked down to see a little girl run into the alley, she looked about six or so. Spike saw that she was being chased by two demons. They weren't ordinary demons; they had red markings on their bodies that looked very much like blood.  
  
"Probably preparing a ritual" Spike thought to himself. He quickly put out his cigarette and jumped off the fire escape. The demons were cornering the little girl.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size, like me" Spike punched one of the demons, he back-kicked the other one. They pushed Spike backwards until he fell back into a couple of trashcans. They paid no attention to him and continued getting closer to the girl. The girl scream again.  
  
"Leave the little girl alone" Spike shouted as he continued with the fight. Spike took out a small dagger from his pocket and stabbed one of the demons. Green blood started to come out of its mouth; it fell on the ground. Soon the second one accompanied it. Spike took a couple of un- needed breaths until he turned to the small girl. She was huddled in a corner, shaking and crying. Spike kneeled in front of her "Are you okay?" he asked. The girl shook her head.  
  
"Where's your mum?" Spike asked, as softly as he could, so he wouldn't frighten the child. The girl shook her head again  
  
"I don't know" she whispered and continued crying.  
  
Spike took off his leather duster and wrapped it around her.  
  
"Well, come on. It's getting pretty late, tomorrow we'll try and find your parents" Spike took the girl in his arms; she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.  
  
Spike went up the fire escape with the girl in tow. When he got back into his "new" apartment, he went into one of the rooms. Spike set the still shaking girl on the bed; he brought a blanket for her.  
  
"What's your name Mr.?" Asked the girl, she too had a Brooklyn accent.  
  
"Spike" he said, crouched down at the side of the bed, near the girl. The little girl giggled.  
  
"That's a funny name"  
  
"Oh yeah, than what's your name, lil bit" Spike asked. He couldn't help but call he "Lil Bit". It was Dawn's nickname. The little girl sort of reminded him of her.  
  
"Emily" she whispered. Spike smiled  
  
"That's a beautiful name" 


	3. A Shopping Trip

Chapter Three  
  
Spike sat with the girl until she fell asleep. Slipping back into the living room, he checked the drapes to make sure no sun would get in since dawn would be soon approaching. He threw himself onto his bed, burying his face in the pillow. This was it! The end was coming. He had finally turned into the bloody Poof. Damn Angel and the influence that had affected him. How was he supposed to take care of a little girl? He was the Big Bad! He ate little girls for breakfast. At least he did before the stupid chip that was still logged tightly in his head. What a sorry ass he had become. If the slayer knew, she would be rolling on the floor laughing. Spike drifted off to sleep with that image stuck in his head.  
  
"Spikey. Wake up. I'm hungry." Emily said sitting on Spike's stomach. Spike's eyes flew open going into full vamp mode. He looked up into the soft brown ones of the young girl as she studied his demon face. He relaxed and his human face slid back into view.  
  
"What time is it, Emily?" Spike asked softly.  
  
"Dunno. But I'm hungry." Emily said sliding off his stomach. Spike caught sight of a clock and saw that it was already 11 in the early afternoon. Groaning, he followed the girl into the kitchen. Unfortunately there was no food available.  
  
"How about pizza?" Spike asked picking up the phone.  
  
"For breakfast?" Emily asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Spike shrugged as he proceeded to order an ex-large cheese pizza.  
  
As Spike watch the girl nibble at the cheese pizza that had been breakfast lunch and now dinner, he thought over the predicament that stood at hand. More then likely this girl's mother was killed at the hands of the demons. Leaving her to be an orphan. But what was needed from this girl that a spell or ritual would require? Spike wasn't the one to know of these things. That was the Watchers job. Him and his bloody books. And the bloody Slayer. Buffy… No! He would not think of that Bitch! Not now. Not ever again. But still she tugged at his undead heart.  
  
"Spikey, am I gonna stay here with you?" Emily asked quietly.  
  
"It looks like it, ducks. Until we find your mom that is." Spike said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What do you say we head outside and get you some new clothes before all the stores close." Spike suggested sensing that the sun had just set.  
  
"Can I get purple clothes?" Emily asked standing up.  
  
"You can get anything you want." Spike smiled as he slipped on his duster.  
  
Holding Emily's hand they slowly made it down the street. Spike kept one eye out for a children's clothing store and another eye out for any of those demons that would be after Emily.  
  
"Spike! Can we go in here?" Emily asked standing in front of a window filled with a display of a children's circus. Spike could spot some nice looking children's outfits through the slightly tinted window.  
  
"Sure pet." Spike said and followed the 6-year-old into the store. Tia looked up from behind the register as the door swung open. She carefully watched the blond haired man and the young girl as she rang up who she thought would be the final customer of the night. She was the only one closing that night. The disadvantage of being a manager in such a small shop.  
  
"Have a nice evening." Tia said kindly as she handed the woman her bags. As the shop door closed, Tia leaned gently against the counter watching the humorous scene as the blonde tried to pick out clothes for the young girl. Brushing a stray hair out of her face, she made her way across the store heading over to her last customers. Stopping a couple feet away Tia sensed what the blonde was. A vampire. Before Spike could even react he was thrown into a large rack of clothes. Tia stepped in between the vampire and the girl.  
  
"I don't know what you're up to but I will not let you hurt this girl." Tia said her eyes flashing a demonic gold.  
  
"Bloody hell woman. I'm not going to hurt the little chit." Spike said struggling to stand up amidst the fallen clothes.  
  
"Why should I believe you? You're a vampire. You kill. You don't care about people." Tia said as she eyes returned to their normal soft gray color.  
  
"Because I bloody saved this girls life last night! And I can't even hurt humans. I'm, what you can call, defanged." Spike grumbled. Emily watched the two as she clutched a dress she was holding.  
  
"What do you mean you saved her?" Tia asked curiously.  
  
"Found her in the alley outside my new apartment. Some demons were after her. I killed then and brought her back with me." Spike explained. "Wait! I shouldn't have to explain myself to you! You're not even human!" Tia just looked at him and then turned to Emily.  
  
"Is what he said true? Did he save you?" Tia asked crouching down to the girls level.  
  
"Yes. The monsters had green blood! Spikey said that they wouldn't hurt me no more and he let me sleep at his house and bought me pizza. I had pizza for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! And he said that I can get purple clothes." Emily said. Tia stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry for misjudging you. I have never met a vampire that looked after humans before, out of kindness."  
  
"You obviously have never met my poof of a grand-sire then." Spike grumbled.  
  
"I guess not. Well anyways, I'm Tia."  
  
"Spikey, can I get this dress?" Emily asked holding out the light purple dress.  
  
"You can get anything you want, remember?" Spike said.  
  
"Well what were you looking to get her?" Tia asked going into salesperson mode. 


End file.
